


Shatter Me

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Vesper esprime una vera profezia. E non le piace.





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

“Dovrò lasciarti andare.”

Manila la guarda con sospetto, poi annuisce – ma non è un cenno che le conferma quella supposizione, semmai uno che conferma le proprie: l’intuito di Vesper è stato sempre particolarmente efficace. Anche se il sangue della stirpe delle Veggenti era diluito in lei, era pur sempre una magia molto potente. “Hai parlato con Laenton?”

“Sì, anche se non è stato davvero _parlare_ , il nostro. Io non ho chiesto e lui non ha risposto.” Vesper chiude gli occhi. “Non parleremo. Sarà un segreto.”

“Un segreto condiviso tra troppe persone non è più un segreto,” borbotta Manila, stendendosi sul pavimento per poggiarle la testa in grembo. “Non dovrai lasciarmi andare,” le dice con dolcezza, mentre Vesper le accarezza le ciocche di capelli ora biondi, ora rosa cipria. “Io sarò sempre qui.”

“Ma non sarai realmente qui. Ricordo com’è stato quando aspettavi Celes. Non eri veramente tu.”

“Adesso è diverso. Non sento più l’incombenza del fato gravare su di me come il più pesante dei fardelli.” Manila struscia la guancia sulla gonna di Vesper, apprezzandone la consistenza vellutata. “Adesso sono veramente libera.” Quando alza lo sguardo, incontra ancora palpebre abbassate e ciglia frementi. “E sarai libera anche tu. Non hai più bisogno di essere l’erede al trono. In qualche modo sistemeremo.”

“Credi di aspettare un altro Veggente?”

“Non lo credo. E anche se lo fosse, non potrà mai prendere quell’incarico.” Allunga una mano per accarezzarle la guancia pallida. “No, pensavo di poter sistemare in qualche modo. Prima o poi Celes prenderà in mano il suo regno dalle mie mani, è una cosa che già sta facendo. Imporrà le sue regole, condurrà i suoi litigi con Lacros e le sue discussioni con il parlamento di corte, farà le sue scelte. Non c’è più bisogno di noi.”

“Ci sarà sempre bisogno di noi,” sospira Vesper. “E potrai sempre contare su di me. Ma tu non andare via.”

“Non andrò via,” promette Manila. E Vesper le crede, più per desiderio che per reale convinzione.


End file.
